


Once or twice our paths have crossed

by araydre



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Working on communication
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Aguilar de Nerha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Once or twice our paths have crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> According to the AC wiki, there is a little spinoff game that covers Ezio spending time in Spain, overlapping the movie events, and possibly influencing them. Possibly Aguilar might have things to say about consulting and coordinating beforehand.


End file.
